Until We Meet Again
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus leaves his newborn baby boy on Caroline's doorstep. What happens when Caroline sees the basket on her doorstep, one quiet evening? Will she take the helpless child in and raise him as her own or will she leave him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here is my newest fanfic! I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't do it.

I am not abandoning my other fanfics! I will finish them all... eventually...

I would like to thank my beta Katarhyne (TheDuchessofFiction) for willing to be my beta again :) And I would like to thank Cindy (CindyLuvsYou) for reading through it!

Until We Meet Again

_Klaus leaves his newborn baby boy on Caroline's doorstep. What happens when Caroline sees the basket on her doorstep one quiet evening?_

I hope you guys enjoy this :)

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed at her mother's house with the music blaring in the background. Her college was currently on break so she decided to surprise her mother with her visit home. Her mother's new boyfriend recently moved into their house. James Laughlin was a lieutenant in Mystic Falls. He recently moved into Mystic Falls after his wife passed away. James had one son, Zach, who was currently living in New York City with his wife Katie.

Liz and James were still at work so Caroline sat on her bed listening to music as she read the Biology text book.

Caroline closed her eyes and a couple of minutes later she heard her doorbell ring. Caroline sighed and got out of bed. She went down the stairs with her bare feet and opened the door. Caroline looked outside and saw nobody.

Klaus saw Caroline from a distance and he took in her beauty. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore her purple pajama shorts and tank top. She looked beautiful, he thought.

She heard a little baby whimper and she looked down. There lay a baby boy in a basket. He had bright blue eyes and Caroline's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," She said as she looked down at the baby boy covered in blue sheets.

Caroline bit her bottom lip and picked up the basket. She carried the baby boy into the living room and she placed the basket on the coffee table.

"Who are you little guy?" Klaus heard Caroline ask his son from the distance. He stood in the shadows with his head down.

He had to leave his son with Caroline because he wasn't safe back in New Orleans. Haley died while giving birth to his little heir and Marcel found out that Klaus could procreate.

Marcel's minions were currently looking for Klaus and his son Killian back in New Orleans. Elijah and Rebekah fended them off but Klaus still couldn't raise his son without having to look over his shoulder every two seconds.

He chuckled at how weak he felt. He couldn't even protect his own son from the wrath of the so called king of New Orleans.

Klaus shook his head and listened to Caroline's voice.

Caroline took him out of the basket and she placed him in her arms. She looked out into the distance, before glancing left and right. When she was sure that nobody was out there she went inside with the newborn. She cradled him protectively and ran a finger down his face. He was adorable, she thought.

Caroline got off of the couch and looked into the basket. She saw a white envelope and she quickly took it out as she held the baby boy in her right arm.

She placed the baby boy back in the basket and he started crying.

Klaus took in a deep breath when he heard his son's cries and shook his head in despair. Who would've thought…? Klaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid trying to hold back tears.

"Sh, baby boy. It's going to be okay." Caroline cooed as she tried to reassure the baby boy who looked up at her with scared eyes.

The baby immediately stopped crying and Caroline let out a deep breath.

"That's a good boy." Caroline told him as she tickled his belly.

Killian began to giggle as he felt the woman's fingers tickling his belly. Caroline smiled at the baby boy and took out the envelope.

Klaus heard Caroline tearing the envelope open and he let out a breath. He only hoped she would understand.

Caroline sat down on the couch and unfolded the letter. She read:

_Dear Caroline,_

_ I leave my baby boy in your care because I know that you will protect him, forever and always. I wish I could tell you more but I must get back to New Orleans. I left Killian on your porch because Marcel, the king of the vampires, is conspiring against me. I know you are a teenager and have a whole life ahead of you but please raise Killian as if he is your own. I know you must have many questions and I will answer what it is I think you are going to ask. How can I procreate? I don't know; call it one of nature's loopholes. Who is Killian's mother? Hayley, I never meant for this to happen but it just did. We were both drunk and it was liquor fueled one night stand that didn't mean anything to me. Where is Haley? Haley passed away after she gave birth to my son. Why can't I raise him myself? If Marcel's minions find my son, they will kill him in cold-blood. He is a little miracle that I thought I'd never have. Finding out that I can have my own family was a surprise to me. I never thought that I would be able to procreate but Killian lies before you and he is the evidence. I hope you forgive me one day Caroline. I love you and I always have. I couldn't get myself to tell you this back at your graduation but I am now. Perhaps one day the three of us will be able to become a real family. I understand if you do not want to care for my son but I hope you will because I can't think of anybody else as warm and full of light as you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Farewell Caroline._

_ Love Klaus_

Caroline looked down at the note with surprise. This baby boy was Klaus's? Caroline looked over at Killian and she could see a resemblance even though he seemed to be a couple of days old. Killian had his father's blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

Caroline shook her head and threw the letter onto the table as if it burned her skin. What was she going to do? She couldn't leave Killian but then again was she ready to raise a baby? She was going to raise him as if he was her own, she concluded. If this was her one shot of actually having and raising a child she would take it.

"Looks like I am going to be your mommy, Killian." Caroline whispered to Killian.

Killian nodded as if he understood what it was she was saying. Caroline smiled at the baby boy and took him into her arms.

"What am I going to tell grandma?" Caroline asked the baby boy as if he would give her an answer.

Killian smiled up at her and took a strand of her blonde hair. He pulled on it lightly and Caroline smiled at him.

Klaus let out the breath that he was holding in and zoomed away from the Forbes residence. He would check up on them as time went by.

Caroline went up the stairs with a sleeping Killian in her arms. She laid Killian on the bed and lay down beside him. Caroline left the basket and note on the floor.

"You look just like your father." She told him and sighed.

Caroline heard her mother's tires screech and stop and Caroline took in a deep breath. What the hell was she going to tell her mother and her mother's beau, she wondered.

"Caroline?" Liz called from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs, mom." Caroline called back.

Liz looked over at James and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back, alright?" Liz said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah of course, I'll get supper ready." James told her.

"Thanks hon," Liz beamed at him.

"No problem Lizzy." James cooed.

Liz giggled and James chuckled. How did he get so lucky, he didn't know.

As Liz entered Caroline's bedroom she noticed her daughter lying on the bed with a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Caroline…" Liz started to say.

"We need to talk, mom." Caroline told her mother.

"Whose baby is that?" Liz asked.

"He's Klaus's son." Caroline quickly said.

"Klaus's son? As in the original hybrid's son?" Liz asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Caroline breathed out.

"Where is Klaus?" Liz asked as she looked around Caroline's bedroom.

"I don't know. The doorbell rung and I heard Killian's whimper."

"Killian?"

"That's his name." Caroline clarified.

"How do you know?"

"Klaus left me a letter." Caroline said as she motioned to the discarded letter that lay in the basket.

"Can I read it?" Liz asked.

"It's kind of private…" Caroline told her mother. Klaus told her he loved her in that letter.

"Alright… What are we going to do about this little guy?" Liz asked as she went over to Caroline and looked down at the sleeping baby boy.

"I'm going to raise him."

"What do you mean? You're in college Caroline! How are you going to juggle school and a baby?"

"I'm going to drop out." Caroline told her.

"You can't do that sweetheart. You only ever wanted to go to college with your friends. Are you really willing to drop that?" Liz asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Caroline said honestly.

"I don't know…" Liz said hesitantly.

"Mom, I'm never going to be able to have my own kids. I'll raise Killian as if he is my own. Please mom, just agree with me on this."

"Alright," Liz agreed reluctantly.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Caroline cried out as she hugged her mother quickly.

"You do know that a baby is a big responsibility right?" Liza asked her daughter.

"Of course I do, I will be the best mother." Caroline said excitedly.

"You cannot neglect Killian, Caroline. I am going to give you one month to prove to me that you are able to take care of a newborn. If you prove to me that you can be a responsible and nurturing mother I will help you with him but if you fail I am going to have to give him over to the fed's." Liz told her.

"Are you threatening me, mother?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Nope, I am just stating the facts."

"Alright… I'll be a good mother, mom. I need you to believe in me."

"I do believe in you." Liz reassured her.

"Good," Caroline smiled.

"So what are we going to tell James?" Liz asked.

"We'll tell him the truth… Not the entire truth about this baby boy being the son of the most powerful being on the planet but we'll tell him that I found him on our doorstep."

"Alright," Liz said doubtfully.

"Stop pretending like you're not happy, mom. You are going to have a grandson!" Caroline told her mother excitedly.

"I am, aren't I?" Liz asked and beamed at her daughter.

"Yes!" Caroline beamed back at the older Forbes.

"Alright then. Killian Mikaelson Forbes, welcome to our family." She cooed to Killian.

"Killian Forbes Mikaelson." Caroline corrected.

Liz looked over at her confused and Caroline said, "This is Klaus' son and he deserves to have his father's family name."

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

"Okay, now it's time to go and tell James."

"Let's do this." Caroline said as she held Killian in her arms.

* * *

Well, there you have it! How was it?

Now to answer some questions I am assuming you will have...

1. Why did I choose the name Killian? I was going to use Kolinn but I already used that name in Meant to Be and I got this name from Once Upon a Time :)

2. Why can't Klaus just kill Marcel and be done with it? It isn't that easy... Marcel has a protection spell on him.

3. How is this Klaroline if Caroline is going to be raising the baby alone? There will be many references both from Klaus and Caroline and they will eventually see one another again.

I think thats it... please ask anything else!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter :) I am blown away by the response that this fanfic has gotten so far. I really am!

I would like to thank my beta Katarhyne (TheDuchessofFiction) for willing to be my beta. I honestly love this girl :)

I would also like to thank Ronnie for the lovely cover she made for me!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Caroline and Liz entered the kitchen with Killian in Caroline's arms. He slept peacefully in Caroline's arms, sucking on his thumb unconsciously.

"It smells amazing in here!" Liz told her boyfriend, with a grin.

James smiled to himself and asked "Are you ladies ready for dinner?"

James turned to face Liz and Caroline and his eyes landed on the baby that Caroline held protectively.

"Did I miss something?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Liz went over to James and put her hand on his arm gently.

"We need to talk James." Liz said cautiously to him.

"Now you're scaring me…" James frowned.

"It's nothing horrible." Liz reassured.

"So I assume it has to do with the baby that Caroline is holding in her arms?"

"Yes it does." Liz clarified.

"Alright," James replied.

"Why don't you go and change for now? I'll set the table and once you're down here we can discuss the baby." Liz offered.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes," Liz nodded.

James nodded and glanced at the baby boy one more time before going up to their bedroom.

"How do you think he is going to take it?" Caroline asked her mother with a frown.

"I think he'll take it alright. If I know James at all, I know that he wants grandchildren." Liz reassured the younger Forbes.

"Isn't Katie pregnant?" Caroline asked about James' daughter-in-law.

"She is," Liz replied as she went over to the cabinet. She took out three plates, three forks, three spoons, three glasses, and three knives.

Caroline sat down in her chair and smiled down at the sleeping baby boy. Killian was beautiful, she thought. Killian began to whimper in his sleep and Caroline tried to calm him down. A couple of seconds later Killian was silent once again.

Liz went over to the dining table and began to set it up.

"Mom, I need to buy some of the basics tonight." Caroline told her mother.

"Do you know what you need?" Liz asked.

"I think so, yeah." Caroline answered.

"So tell me," Liz stated.

"I am going to need to buy diapers, formula, clothes, a crib, a carriage, and some other things."

"What time is it now?" Liz asked.

Caroline looked over at the clock that hung in the kitchen and answered, "It's 7:15 right now."

"Alright… so that means you have exactly forty five minutes to get to the baby department store."

"I need to leave now, mom. How am I going to leave Killian?"

"I'll watch him. Only get the necessities Caroline, the rest could wait till tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I… I don't know if I should leave Killian alone." Caroline stuttered.

"He won't be alone. I'll watch him and maybe James will help me."

"Are you sure you can handle taking care of my son?" Caroline said quickly.

Liz's eyes widened and Caroline's did to.

"You just called him your son." Liz told Caroline.

"I know," She said as she let out a breath.

Liz shook her head and extended her arms for Killian. Caroline gave Killian to Liz and Liz held him carefully.

"Please be careful with him, mom." Caroline begged.

"Are you really teaching me how to take care of a child? I took care of you and you turned out great." Liz smiled.

"I know, I know… I'm sorry." Caroline apologized.

"It's alright; get a move on it Caroline. There is forty minutes left." Liz told Caroline as she motioned to the clock.

"Alright, alright… I'll be back as soon as possible. If Killian starts crying make-," Caroline began to say.

"I know," Liz nodded.

Caroline nodded and thanked her mother.

"Shit," She said as she remembered that her car was still at the University. Stefan drove Caroline back before he went back to his house.

Caroline went into the kitchen with a frown and Liz tossed her the keys to her car.

"Be careful,"

"I will be." Caroline quickly said before darting off to the door. Caroline put on her shoes and looked down at her outfit. She scoffed and opened the shoe closet. She reached for her long grey cardigan and threw it on. After Caroline was dressed she ran towards her mother's car.

Caroline quickly settled into the car and drove out of the driveway. She looked at the clock and it read 7:30.

"Ugh!" She huffed.

Caroline got to the store at 7:50 and the elderly man was locking the front doors.

"Wait!" She cried out.

"We're closed ma'am." The elderly man told her.

"Please, I really need some things for my son." Caroline cried.

"Son?" He asked. He studied the blonde girl that wore a grey cardigan and he realized that she was still a teenager. She looked to be around his granddaughter's age.

"Yes, we ran out of the necessities. Please sir," Caroline begged.

"Alright," He said defeated.

"Thank you!" Caroline beamed up at him.

"You're welcome," He smiled. "We usually close around this time but I am going to give you thirty minutes to get what you need. I'll be at the cash register."

"Thank you so much sir, I am so grateful for your kindness." Caroline smiled.

"You are very welcome. Now go on. Get what it is you need for your son." He encouraged.

Caroline nodded at him and the elderly man unlocked the doors. Caroline shifted from foot to foot, wondering how Killian was doing.

As the man unlocked the door for her she went inside.

Caroline reached for the cart and quickly ran down the aisles. She stopped at the aisle that had the diapers, pacifiers, bottles, and formula. She then grabbed them off of the shelf.

She threw the items into the cart and then went to the section that had the baby clothes. Killian looked to be about five days old and he was still so tiny. She looked over the clothes and unhooked a bunch of clothes. Caroline saw a lonely teddy bear in the pile of clothes and she took it. Killian was going to want toys, she concluded.

Caroline looked down at the cart and took in a deep breath. She called Killian her son twice and it didn't feel wrong, it actually felt right. She knew that Killian wasn't biologically hers but she felt like he was and she's only had him for an hour. Caroline shook her head at herself and continued walking through the aisles.

Caroline went to the stroller section and spotted a stroller at the very top. She looked around the area because she wanted to make sure that there were no cameras in that particular section. Once she was sure that the cameras weren't there she jumped up and reached for the box.

She landed on the floor softly and let out a deep breath. Caroline needed to buy a crib. She knew that James was handy with tools and she hoped that he would help her.

Caroline looked around the area that held the different types of cribs and she spotted the perfect one. It was a light wooded color that had a little mattress inside. She went over to it and called for the elderly man.

The elderly man went over to her and looked over at her and then the cart.

"Wow," He mumbled.

"He is five days old… I needed to leave him at the hospital because he wasn't fully developed. I was supposed to give birth to him in one month." Caroline lied.

"Where is your boyfriend, hon?" The elderly man asked.

"He doesn't know."

"At all?"

Caroline shook her head and the man sighed.

"If you just gave birth to the little fella five days ago you need to rest. Couldn't your mother or father come by?"

"Yes, but they're both out of town. They live in Chicago." She lied quickly. She didn't want to lie to the nice man but she wasn't about to spill her whole life story to him.

"You poor thing. It must be hard."

"It is but it's worth it." Caroline smiled reassuringly at the man.

"Children truly are a gift." He agreed.

Caroline nodded at him and he asked, "Which crib do you want?"

"That one," She pointed to the light wooded colored crib.

He nodded and reached for the box.

"All done?" He asked.

"Yes," Caroline smiled.

They went over to the cash register together and the man began to check out the items in the cart. Caroline looked over at the clock and it read 8:30.

Caroline shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably because she didn't know how things were going back home.

"All done!" He smiled.

"Perfect," Caroline smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"Two hundred dollars." He told her.

"That's it?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," He nodded.

"That's impossible. All of this at least costs four hundred dollars."

"The crib is on the house." He told her.

"No sir, I can't take that from you. I thank you for being so kind but please, allow me to pay." Caroline pleaded as she took out four hundred dollars from her wallet.

"Nope, it's two hundred dollars sweetheart."

"I—I don't know what to say." Caroline stuttered.

"Why don't you just say thank you and get back to your baby boy?" He offered.

"Thank you so much Mr…?"

"Mr. Jacobson." He told her.

"Thank you Mr. Jacobson. You have no idea how much this means to me. I will pay you back though." She promised.

"No need, dear." He smiled at her.

Caroline smiled at him and handed him the money. He opened the register and put the money into it.

"I'll walk you out." He told her.

"Thank you sir."

"Stop thanking me sweetheart." He chuckled.

Caroline smiled at him and followed Mr. Jacobson out into the parking lot. He locked the doors and they went over to Caroline's mom's car.

"Are you related to the sheriff?" He asked.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded.

He nodded and Caroline opened the trunk. He helped her load the items into the trunk and once they were finished Caroline asked, "Do you need a lift?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer though." He thanked.

"You are very welcome. I really do appreciate everything you have done for me."

He smiled at her and waved goodbye. Caroline waved back and settled into the car. On her way back to her house she sighed. Who would've thought that such nice people still existed, she wondered.

Caroline parked the car in the driveway and went inside the house. Liz and James sat in the living room with Killian in Liz's arms. James looked down at Killian lovingly and so did Liz.

Killian looked up at the middle-aged couple with a smile on his lips. He waved his arms around frantically and Liz tickled his belly. He began to laugh and Caroline smiled as she heard his melodic laughter.

"Caroline," Liz greeted as she saw her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Hey mom, James." She greeted.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Liz asked.

"I did," She smiled.

"Wonderful," Liz smiled.

"I'm proud of you Caroline. Taking in a child at your age is truly remarkable. I know some teenagers give birth to children and they're younger than you but this little bundle of joy isn't even your own flesh and blood and yet you decided to take him in."

"Killian's special," She told him.

"I know," He nodded. James was fit for his age. He had brown hair that fell over his kind green eyes and he had a kind smile.

"Are you okay with my decision James?" Caroline asked him.

"Of course I am, sweetheart. It's the right thing to do." He smiled at her.

"Thank you," She thanked him and smiled at him.

"You are very welcome… Now what did you get for the baby?" He asked.

"I got him everything he is going to need."

"Did you buy a crib?"

"It was more of a gift." She told him honestly.

"Really?"

"Yes, Mr. Jacobson was nice enough to give me the crib for free."

"Wow that was truly very nice of him. Would you like me to build the crib for now?"

"Yes please,"

James nodded and followed her outside. Caroline opened the truck and James hoisted the box out of the trunk. He took the box inside and up the stairs.

Liz gave Killian back to Caroline and Caroline held him to her chest.

"Are you hungry, little guy?" She asked.

He nodded as if he understood what she was saying and she smiled at him.

"Mom, can you please go out to the car and get the baby formula and bottles?" Caroline wondered.

"Yeah of course, I'll be back in a bit."

Caroline nodded and went into the kitchen. When Liz came back inside she began to work on the formula.

"Mom, I can do it."

"I know you can but you're holding Killian." Liz said as she washed the bottle and began working on the baby formula.

Once the formula was ready she poured it into the bottle and turned on the warm water. She took out a small pot and placed the bottle into it because she wanted to make sure that it was warm.

A couple of minutes later Liz squeezed a drop of the formula out and when she was sure that it was at a good temperature she handed Caroline the bottle.

"Thanks," Caroline thanked.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Liz smiled. "I'm going to check up on James." She added.

Caroline nodded and sat down in the chair. She began to feed Killian and he sucked on the bottle hungrily.

"It looks like you were hungry. I'm so sorry for the long wait Kiddo." Caroline cooed.

When Killian was finished with the bottle Caroline put the bottle on the table.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up." She said to him.

A couple of minutes later Killian was cleaned up and changed. His eyes began to close when James said, "It's ready!"

Caroline entered her bedroom and saw the crib in the center.

"Thank you so much James. For everything."

"You're welcome sweetheart." James told her and gave her a side hug.

Caroline smiled at him and her mother and they excused themselves.

"Looks like your grandmamma and granddaddy are going off to the bed." Caroline whispered.

Caroline placed Killian into his crib and she put the stuffed teddy bear next to him. Killian hugged the bear tightly and Caroline giggled.

"Goodnight Killy," She told him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Klaus entered his house in New Orleans exhausted. He went into the living room and saw Marcel sitting there with his brother.

"Marcel… To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked trying to contain himself from ripping the bastards head off.

"I was just passing through and thought why not pay a visit to my old friend?"

"It's 3 a.m." Klaus said as he motioned to the grandfather clock that stood next to the flat screen television.

"I know, but you know New Orleans is really the city that never sleeps, not New York."

Klaus nodded and went over to the crystal tumbler that stood on the side table. He reached for a glass and opened the tumbler. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down beside Elijah.

"So where is my god son?" Marcel asked.

"He's gone." Klaus simply said and tried to hold back the growl that was threatening to leave his throat. The nerve Marcel had was unbelievable. If anybody was Killian's god father it was Elijah.

"What do you mean?" Marcel asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"He died." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"That's a lie." Marcel yelled.

"Is it? I have the evidence if you don't believe me."

"How did he die? I thought his mother just died."

"She did but Joshua did as well." Klaus told Marcel and lied about his son's name.

"How?"

"His heart wasn't strong enough." Klaus answered.

Marcel shook his head and Elijah tried to hold back his tears. Elijah didn't know that Killian was safe all he knew was what Klaus was telling the both of them. He knew that Klaus' son's name was Killian but he understood why Klaus had to lie.

"My nephew is not dead." Elijah breathed out.

"I'm sorry Elijah." Klaus apologized as he looked over at his brother.

"He can't be dead." Elijah cried.

"He is." Klaus lied before walking away from the two men.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys are still interested :)

The next chapter will start with Klaus' side!

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here is the newest chapter of this klaroline fanfic! I am so so sorry for the long wait!

I would like to thank Katarhyne (TheDuchessofFiction) for sending the beta'd chapter over so quickly :)

I would like to thank Roonie for the lovely cover :)

I posted a picture on my tumblr (klaroline-heaven) of how Killian looks in my mind when he is asleep so check it out!

Just check out tagged/UWMA

Enjoy :)

* * *

When Marcel finally left Elijah tackled Klaus to the floor.

"Tell me he's okay." He pleaded his voice desperate.

Klaus didn't answer him and put his index finger on his mouth trying to shush Elijah.

Marcel stood in the shadows as he listened to the conversation between the Mikaelson siblings. Marcel had to know for sure that Klaus' magical child was dead.

"I'm sorry Elijah, Josh is gone." Klaus said his voice even.

"We need to give him a funeral. He deserves that much." Elijah played along.

"I already buried him." Klaus told Elijah.

"Without me? Without your family! Are you insane Niklaus? How could you do that!?" Elijah asked dramatically. If he learned anything in his one thousand years on the planet he learned how to play along when needed.

"I wasn't thinking. I lost my fucking son." Klaus yelled.

"That still doesn't give you the right to bury our family without us."

Rebekah sat in her room upstairs as she listened to her brothers' voices.

"No," She cried out as she threw her brush at the full-length mirror with as much force as she could muster.

"He can't be dead. My nephew can't be dead." She continued to repeat that mantra in her head and hoped that her brothers were just playing some cruel joke on her.

Klaus heard Rebekah and said, "Go and get Rebekah. I need to tell her about this."

"Okay," Elijah nodded as he started for the stairs. Before going up the stairs he looked over at Klaus with a frown on his face.

Marcel still stood in the shadows and decided to leave because it seemed like Klaus was telling the truth.

Elijah entered Rebekah's bedroom without knocking and she threw a pillow at him.

"Don't you knock!?" She yelled.

"Forgive me sister, Niklaus needs to speak to you."

"I don't want to hear it." Rebekah said.

"It's about Joshua." Elijah said and hoped that Rebekah wouldn't ask who Joshua was.

Rebekah tilted her head to the side confused and looked over at Elijah. She understood right away and got out of her bed. Rebekah followed Elijah out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Klaus sat in his armchair in the living room with a glass filled with bourbon.

"What happen to Joshua?" Rebekah asked as she played along.

"He's gone, we can talk normally now." Klaus said.

"Well in that case where is my bloody nephew!?" Rebekah shouted and Elijah nodded.

"Killian's safe,"

"Safe? With whom?" Elijah asked.

"Caroline," Rebekah guessed and sighed.

Klaus nodded and took a drink from the glass. He sighed and looked between his siblings.

"How do you know she won't just give him over to an orphanage?" Rebekah asked as she sneered at the thought of the blonde taking care of her nephew for the next few years of his life.

"Caroline wouldn't do that." Klaus said.

"Who is this Caroline girl?" Elijah asked confused.

"The doppelganger's best friend." Klaus said.

"I thought her name was Bonnie."

"Caroline is her other best friend." Rebekah clarified.

"Oh… How do you know you can trust this girl?" Elijah asked her.

"She's one of the most caring and sweetest people out there." Klaus said.

"You never spoke so highly about a human."

"She isn't human, she's a vampire." Klaus clarified.

Elijah frowned confused because he didn't know about this girl and Klaus shook his head at him annoyed.

"You know that when Caroline's friends and boyfriend find out that she is taking care of your child they will do everything in their power to get rid of him, right?" Rebekah asked.

"They'll both be safe. I will always be watching from the sidelines." Klaus said.

"How are you going to do that? I mean I know you're an Original Hybrid and all but that doesn't mean you can teleport back and forth."

"I know but I have an idea."

"What idea?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I need somebody that I trust to go to Mystic Falls." Klaus said.

"There aren't many people that you trust Niklaus. There is just me and Rebekah." Elijah said.

"I know… I need somebody else though."

"Who? Your hybrids are either all dead or unsired." Rebekah said.

"Fuck the hybrids; I need to bring Kol back." Klaus concluded.

"How do you expect to do that?" Rebekah questioned.

"I have a witch in Bulgaria that might be willing to help." Klaus replied.

"Even if this witch succeeds in this what makes you think Kol will be willing to help you out? He thought you wanted him to get killed." Elijah said.

"I know Kol… He might be a cocky bastard with no filter but family always comes first for him." Klaus said as he sighed.

"Isn't bringing Finn back a better choice? I mean he is more mature…" Rebekah said.

"He won't be willing to help us." Klaus said.

"How do you know that?" Elijah asked.

"Maybe because he wants us dead."

"You're right but bringing back one of our brother's isn't fair for the other."

"They're dead Elijah, it's not like they're looking over us."

Kol and Finn sat beside one another on the other side and laughed when they heard their brother say that.

"You think they'll bring us both back?" Kol asked as he looked over at his older brother.

Finn and Kol were never on the best of terms before but now they were because they were able to talk out their issues with one another.

"Possibly, but they'll probably dagger me the minute they see me." Finn shrugged as he looked over at Sage who sat beside Bonnie's grandmother.

"You can't blame them for that Finn. You hated being a vampire and you wanted to kill us all with Mother."

"I didn't hate being a vampire; I just hated being a monster. Killing people and wreaking havoc isn't something I enjoyed." Finn stated.

"I didn't enjoy it either at first but I learned to enjoy it."

Finn shook his head at Kol and sighed.

"I want you to promise me something Finn." Kol said.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Promise me if they bring the both of us back you'll try and get along with them. They're our siblings… They need us. And my hands are itching to rip that so called King's head off." Kol smirked.

Finn looked down at his hands and said, "I promise,"

"Thank you Finn." Kol smiled sincerely.

"You're welcome, brother."

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah sat in the living room thinking.

"Do you think the witch can bring the two of them back?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Klaus nodded.

"Are you willing to make our family whole again?" Elijah asked.

Klaus thought about it and said, "Yes,"

If the two were to make any trouble Klaus would try and work it out before he decided to dagger them.

"Good, then it's settled. In a little you will travel to Bulgaria and find that witch." Elijah said.

Klaus nodded and drank from his glass once more.

"I think we have a problem…" Rebekah said.

"What?" The two men asked in unison.

"Both of their bodies burned and we threw the ashes into the river. How will she bring them back to their physical form?"

"This witch is special… She doesn't need their bodies, just their names." Klaus said.

"Where did you find her?" Rebekah asked.

"I was traveling around Bulgaria a couple of years ago when I heard a girls cry. I was going to ignore it but my curiosity got the better of me. I followed the girl's cries and once I got to the clearing I saw the girl on the floor with her clothes ripped off. Three men surrounded her and they were going to rape her but I decided to step in. I killed the three men instantly and looked down at the girl curiously. She was probably around ten or twelve years old, just a child. Her grandmother also heard the girl's screams and she ran to the clearing."

"Is she the witch?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah… The witch thought I was the one that did that to her granddaughter but the girl, Dana, told her grandmother the truth and ever since then the witch owes me for saving her granddaughters life."

"Wow… Who would've thought? My brother actually saved a girl's life." Rebekah said.

"Don't be so surprised… Yes, I have killed children before when I was in a rage but I do not anymore. I haven't for the past century."

"You're a saint." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Stop bickering, will you?" Elijah scolded.

Rebekah glared at her older brothers and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You do know that Marcel isn't that easy to manipulate, right?" Rebekah asked.

"I know," Klaus said.

"He'll want to see the baby's body."

"I know… I already have it taken care of."

"You didn't kill a newborn did you?" Elijah asked a horrific expression on his face.

"Of course not!" Klaus yelled.

"Then how'd you find a baby's body?" He asked.

"I visited the hospital…" Klaus began to say.

"You stole a stillborn?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Klaus sighed.

Elijah shook his head and reached for the bottle of bourbon. Elijah removed his suit and rolled up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"It's going to be a long night. I might as well get comfortable."

"I'll drink to that." Klaus said.

* * *

The next morning Caroline awoke as she felt the sunrays on her skin. Caroline stretched and looked over at the crib.

Killian didn't even cry once that night. Caroline got out of her bed and walked over to the crib. Killian held his bear close to his side and had one hand under his small head. Caroline smiled and went over to the window. The cool breeze hit her face and she sighed happily.

Caroline heard Killian's giggles and she quickly went over to him. Killian's eyes opened when he felt Caroline's warm finger on his cheek.

"Good morning Killian," Caroline said to the baby.

Killian smiled up at her and reached for her. Caroline quickly picked him up and held him in her arms. She smelled the foul smell and shook her head.

Caroline quickly took the baby boy to the changing table and removed his pajamas. Caroline reached for some baby wipes and a diaper and cleaned Killian up.

"Now we're all cleaned up." She said as she reached for the blue baby outfit in the bag. She dressed Killian up and took him to her bed.

"I love you," She said to him honestly.

Killian beamed up at Caroline and reached for the blonde piece that escaped Caroline's ponytail. He began to play with her hair and she smiled.

"You just love pulling on my hair, don't you?" She asked as she laughed.

Killian giggled excitedly as he pulled on the piece harder.

"Easy there Killy," Caroline said.

Killian looked up at Caroline with his puppy dog eyes that seemed to match Klaus's so well and let go of the piece of hair.

"Thank you," She cooed.

Caroline looked over at the letter that was now on her bedside table and she reached for it. She wanted to reread it.

_Dear Caroline,_

_I leave my baby boy in your care because I know that you will protect him, forever and always. I wish I could tell you more but I must get back to New Orleans. I left Killian on your porch because Marcel, the king of the vampires, is conspiring against me. I know you are a teenager and have a whole life ahead of you but please raise Killian as if he is your own. I know you must have many questions and I will answer what it is I think you are going to ask. How can I procreate? I don't know; call it one of nature's loopholes. Who is Killian's mother? Hayley, I never meant for this to happen but it just did. We were both drunk and it was a liquor fueled one night stand that didn't mean anything to me. Where is Haley? Haley passed away after she gave birth to my son. Why can't I raise him myself? If Marcel's minions find my son, they will kill him in cold-blood. He is a little miracle that I thought I'd never have. Finding out that I can have my own family was a surprise to me. I never thought that I would be able to procreate but Killian lies before you and he is the evidence. I hope you forgive me one day Caroline. I love you and I always have. I couldn't get myself to tell you this back at your graduation but I am now. Perhaps one day the three of us will be able to become a real family. I understand if you do not want to care for my son but I hope you will because I can't think of anybody else as warm and full of light as you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Farewell Caroline._

_Love Klaus_

Caroline sighed as she read the line that said that Killian was also Haley's child.

"Your biological mommy hated me." She told Killian.

Killian looked up at her with his big blue eyes and subtly shook his head.

_You're my mommy, _Caroline heard Killian say sweetly in her head.

Caroline's blue eyes widened when she heard the baby's voice in her head and she pinched herself because she wanted to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"How—how did you do that?" She questioned.

Killian shrugged and Caroline put him on her chest. Killian nuzzled into Caroline's neck cutely and closed his eyes.

Caroline ran her fingers down Killian's back soothingly even though she was still confused as to how she could hear Killian's voice in her head when he was only six days old.

"You really are special." She whispered.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it :) I know it may be confusing that a six day old baby could communicate with Caroline mentally but I read it in a couple of books that werewolves can communicate mentally with their pack so I guess you can say Caroline is apart of Killian's pack even though she isn't a werewolf.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am finally back with a new chapter! I'm horrible for making you guys wait for over three months! Forgive me!

I hope this chapter is okay :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus threw the necessities into his duffel bag early in the morning and then jumped into the shower.

Klaus let the cold water hit his back and the drops felt like stings.

Klaus welcomed the pain and shut his eyes. He missed his son. Klaus wanted to hold Killian in his arms and he didn't want some street rat turned vampire king to be in his way.

Marcel was just a little over a hundred years old and Klaus was over one thousand years old. It was ironic really... Having a street rat take what he built and call it his own was excruciating. Klaus hated it. He wanted to rip out Marcel's heart from his chest but he knew he had to be careful. He had to be careful for Killian. Killian was his number one priority.

He had to be careful because Marcel had an actual family that loved him and would give up their lives for him. Klaus didn't have that. He had two siblings that didn't really care for him.

When he was human he didn't have a loving family. The only one that loved him was Henrik and he lost him. He lost his baby brother out of his own stupidity.

Klaus was torn after that. He was torn and that was what shaped his vampire nature. Klaus was angry. He wanted to raise his son without having to look over his shoulder all the time.

Klaus' eyes shot open and his ears perked up.

He heard an unfamiliar voice coming from downstairs and he shut the water.

Klaus listened for another voice and he heard Elijah's.

"May I help you?" Elijah asked the unfamiliar man.

"He's in danger." The man said.

The man had brown hair that reached his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah asked as Klaus emerged from upstairs.

Klaus walked over to the man and grabbed his throat. He pushed the man into the wall and growled.

"Who sent you!?" He growled as he put pressure on the man's throat.

"No-one." The man tried to get out.

"What do you want?" Klaus questioned as he loosened his grip on the man's throat.

"To help." The man said, his voice sincere.

"Brother, let him go." Elijah said from where he stood.

Klaus growled in protest but pulled back and the man crumpled to the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked.

When the man caught his breath he said, "Nerik. My name is Nerik and I am here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"The vampire king. He is watching the girl." Nerik said.

"The girl...?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Caroline." Klaus breathed out.

Nerik nodded and Elijah looked to Klaus, worried. Caroline was the girl that was taking care of Killian and if she was in danger that meant that Killian was to.

"How do you know this?" Klaus asked Nerik.

"I heard."

"If you're trying to trick me into giving away her location I will kill you and it won't be quick. I will make you wish for death. This isn't an empty threat. Know that." Klaus said as he pushed the man out of his home and shut the door with such force that the mirrors shook.

"Niklaus! Why did you do that? He knows something!"

"I know." Klaus said.

Elijah shook his head in confusion and Klaus put his finger to his mouth. Elijah stopped talking and listened.

"He's dead." Klaus said.

"Who killed him?" Elijah asked. "And how the bloody hell do you know?"

"Somebody that is protecting us." Klaus said before he made his way upstairs.

Elijah followed him up and stood in his doorway.

"I need you to go to Mystic Falls." Klaus told Elijah.

"Okay." Elijah nodded.

"Elijah, I need you to be careful. Do not, under any circumstances approach Caroline. Watch from a distance. Make sure she is safe and if something looks out of the ordinary, act." Klaus finished as be zipped up his duffel bag.

"You are going to find her?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. I will be home in two days. I'll find her and she'll help us. I'll tell Kol and Finn everything when they are back. Elijah, please make sure you aren't being followed. I do not want my son being in danger."

"You mean you don't want either of them in danger." Elijah corrected him.

Klaus looked to Elijah and gave a subtle nod.

"I'll make sure both of them are protected. If I go now, I'll be there by the late afternoon." Elijah told his brother.

Klaus nodded and walked towards the door.

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, brother?" Klaus asked with a sigh.

"Be safe and don't worry. I won't let you down. Killian is my nephew and I'd rather have a white oak stake plunged through my heart than have him or the girl in any danger." Elijah told his brother.

"Thanks, 'Lijah… I know we haven't exactly been on the greatest terms lately and hopefully soon that will change. By the way… I should probably apologize for daggering you all those times."

Elijah chuckled and said, "Keep in touch."

"Goodbye, brother." Klaus said before zooming down the stairs.

Elijah sighed as he walked towards his own room. He had to make sure that Killian and Caroline were safe. He had to keep them out of danger. It was his duty. His duty to his brother.

* * *

Caroline heard the door and she quickly walked down the stairs with a sleeping Killian in her arms. She opened the door and saw Stefan standing there.

"Um…?" Stefan questioned as he looked down at the little baby in his best friend's arms.

"Come in," Caroline said as she stepped away from the door.

Stefan entered her house unsure of himself and followed the blonde into the living room.

When the two were seated, Stefan asked, "Whose baby is that?"

"Klaus'," she answered.

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned, his eyes filled with confusion and a hint of shock.

"It's a long story." Caroline confessed.

"I don't understand how this happened… Vampires can't procreate." Stefan stated as he furrowed his dark eyebrows in confusion.

"...but werewolves can." Caroline told him as she looked down at the sleeping baby. She smiled down at Killian and then looked over at Stefan.

"I still don't understand how this happened… I know Klaus is a hybrid. I know that he is half vampire and half werewolf but still! He's dead. He's been dead for one thousand years and he only embraced his werewolf side just a little over a year ago." Stefan started, the confusion etched on his face.

"It makes no sense. I know Stefan. But please, I need to know that you will help me. Killian… he's special. He's something else."

"Killian? That's what Klaus called his son?" Stefan asked as he looked down at the sleeping baby boy in his best friend's arms.

"Yeah… Listen Stef, Klaus left me a note." Caroline told him.

"How do you know it's Klaus' note? What if it's some psycho trying to trick you into taking care of their child? What if you're taking care of a stranger?" Stefan asked. His questions spilling out of his mouth a mile a minute.

"I know his handwriting. Klaus left me his son." Caroline said firmly. She knew that Killian was Klaus' child. She could tell. She felt it in her heart.

"Why don't you just give Killian up for adoption? It's not like you could actually take care of a newborn… I mean, I know you can but you're eighteen!" Stefan cried out.

"Sh!" Caroline growled when she noticed that Killian was beginning to stir in his slumber.

Stefan put his hands up in defense and Caroline turned to him with her piercing blue eyes.

"I am not going to give Killian up! He's six days old, Stefan! Do you actually believe a fucking orphanage is going to take care of him!? No! They'll throw him around and he'll turn into a monster. Killian is the fucking Original Hybrid's son! Think about it, Stefan! Klaus turned out the way he did because of his abusive father. I am not going to let Killian, an innocent baby boy turn into that. No. I promised myself that I would take care of Killian and I will. I thought you of all people would have faith in me but apparently I was wrong. Just go." She said as she pointed to the door.

"Caroline, that's not what I meant! You're in college! You live in a dorm room. They're not going to let you have a child in there."

"Like hell they won't!" Caroline shouted, irritated.

_Mama? _Caroline heard Killian's sweet voice in her head.

Caroline took in a deep breath and looked down at a now awake Killian.

Killian looked up at Caroline through worried and confused eyes and Caroline smiled at the baby.

"I'm fine," she whispered to the baby.

"Did—did you just communicate with a six day old?" Stefan asked as his eyes widened.

"Stefan, I'm telling you. Killian is special. He is something else. I can't give him up. I won't. No matter what you or our other friends say." Caroline told him, her voice serious. "He called me mama." She added her voice happy.

"Okay," Stefan succumbed.

"Okay?" Caroline questioned.

"I'll help you with him. I just don't want you to get hurt, Care." Stefan admitted.

"I won't get hurt. Do—you want to hold him?" Caroline asked unsure of herself as she arched her arms for Stefan get a closer look at Killian.

"Yeah," Stefan smiled.

Caroline smiled and gave Killian to Stefan carefully. Stefan held the baby in his arms and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"He's beautiful." Stefan breathed out.

"I know," Caroline smiled like a proud mother even though Killian wasn't biologically hers.

_You have pointy teeth. _Stefan heard those four words in his head and his eyes snapped to Caroline's.

"What?" Caroline asked confused and frightened.

"He—he communicated it with me." Stefan stuttered.

"What'd he say?"

"You have pointy teeth." Stefan repeated.

Caroline burst out laughing and said, "That's my boy."

Stefan chuckled and said, "Care, you're going to be a great mother to Killian."

"Thanks, Stef. It means a lot." Caroline told him.

* * *

When Elijah arrived in Mystic Falls he made sure that he wasn't being followed. As Elijah made his way towards the Forbes residence he spotted the younger Salvatore making his way towards him.

"Bloody hell," he frowned.

"Elijah?" Stefan questioned.

He hasn't seen the eldest Mikaelson in some time and he could tell that Elijah was tired. Elijah's perfect hair was tousled and he wore a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Stefan," Elijah said as he motioned for the clearing behind one of the houses.

The two walked towards the clearing and they stopped when they were far away from prying eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. Stefan thought that Elijah was coming to take Klaus' son from his best friend and that made his blood boil. He wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let the Original's tear Caroline's heart out.

"I'm just here." Elijah lied.

"Cut the crap, Elijah. I know about Killian. You better not be here to take him away from Caroline. I swear to god if you hurt her I'll…" He started to say.

"You'll what?" Elijah challenged the younger vampire with an amused smirk on his lips.

"I'll do something. Elijah, you can't take the baby from her. Caroline is taking care of him and she's good at it. She loves him already. I won't let your brother's selfishness break her heart. No. I won't." Stefan said firmly.

Stefan knew what it was like dealing with an angry Original but he didn't care. Caroline was his best friend and he would shield her from such pain.

"Relax, Stefan. I am not here to take my nephew away from Miss. Forbes. I caught word that she is being watched and I am simply here to protect my nephew and the woman my brother is so enamored with."

"She's being watched?" Stefan asked. He could feel the color draining from his cheeks.

"Yes. I don't know by whom but she's being watched."

"Are they in danger?" Stefan asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Probably. Marcel thinks my nephew is dead and both Klaus and I want to keep it that way for Killian's sake, so if you'll just let me protect them I will be very grateful." Elijah queried.

"Okay." Stefan said.

"Thank you," Elijah thanked him before Stefan started walking away. "Wait," Elijah added.

Stefan pivoted and looked to Elijah and waited for him to continue.

"Don't tell anybody. Not Damon. Not Elena. Tell nobody." He finished.

"Alright, and Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"Hm?" Elijah asked, his eyes trained on Caroline's house.

"Your nephew is special."

"Special how?" Elijah asked.

"He could communicate telepathically." Stefan confessed.

"What?" Elijah asked shocked.

"He communicated with Caroline and he communicated with me. He's six days old Elijah. Caroline is guarding him with her life and I need to know that you will do the same. If something happens to Killian, Caroline will be devastated."

"I will protect them. If you don't mind my asking, what did he tell you two?"

"He didn't tell us anything. He spoke to us. He called Caroline, mama and he told me I have pointy teeth."

Elijah nodded and Stefan walked away.

* * *

As Klaus walked up to the cottage in Bulgaria, he huffed in annoyance. The weather was horrible and he couldn't find a single animal to drain.

Klaus knocked on the cottage door and a woman who was in her early twenties opened it.

"Da? (Yes?)" She asked.

"I'm looking for Nadezhda Robova." Klaus told her.

"My grandmother?" The woman asked.

Klaus nodded and tilted his head, "Dana?" He asked.

The girl's hazel eyes widened when she heard the unfamiliar man say her name.

"How do you know me?" Dana asked and a child two or three years old ran up to her and held onto her leg.

"I saved you once upon a time. Is your grandmother around?" Klaus asked.

"No. My grandmother passed a couple of months ago. I'm sorry… I can't help you." Dana said before she slammed the door on his face.

_No, _Klaus thought as he let the rain drops hit him.

* * *

There you have it!

Is all hope of bringing Kol and Finn gone? Who is the mole? What is Killian? Will Stefan keep this to himself? I know these are probably some questions you want answers too...

I will try and update again soon!

Please Leave Feedback! It gives me motivation :D

~Hana :p


End file.
